This protocol studies the metabolic causes of weight loss and appetite loss in patients with HIV infection. Specifically, this study is designed to determine whether metabolism of carbohydrates and fats is disordered in HIV infection, what hormones cause these abnormalities, and whether this could explain the weight loss and appetite loss.